Talk:Vincent Ndengu
He's dead :o --OuWTB 16:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :He is indeed :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:51, January 6, 2014 (UTC) That's not even what he looks like, either. :P 77topaz (talk) 01:01, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Another proof that the Brunanter guy isn't Vincent Ndengu :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 11:57, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Just as likely, it's proof that the assassinated guy isn't Vincent Ndengu. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:31, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Doesn't seem very likely at all actually, considering the efficiency of Tagpol. --Semyon 17:47, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::It does seem likely, given that Tagpol are efficient at being unable to assassinate Ndengu, twice now. HORTON11: • 17:49, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::It did admittedly take a couple of attempts, even for Tagpol. Ndengu was a pretty slippery customer. --Semyon 17:59, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::He's a tricky fellow to catch, but I'm sure Tagpol will get to finishing him off soon enough. HORTON11: • 18:05, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Or do you not remember when your divine leader told me that he would send someone to the Tagog event in Koningstad to take out Ndengu. HORTON11: • 17:50, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't remember that, no. He can make some silly mistakes sometimes. Being a divine leader must be a heavy psychological strain. :P --Semyon 17:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) The leader never makes mistakes. And accusations against his person are not so easily tolerated, remember. HORTON11: • 17:55, January 10, 2014 (UTC) UN officials "confirmed" the incident? That's nonsense, the UN have been turning a blind eye to the whole Tagog situation for months now. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Don't dare question the truth, Tǻpas, you know it's dangerous to do so :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:31, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :The UN seem to think it is "an issue that should be resolved locally". :P 77topaz (talk) 21:35, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Is that a quote from somewhere? Google's not returning any wikination-related hits. --Semyon 13:07, January 11, 2014 (UTC) They are silly, aren't they? :'( --Semyon 21:23, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Topaz, I hope you are aware that an issue that should be resolved locally sounds horribly wrong :P --OuWTB 09:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Indeed, I thought it sounded... strange, too, when I first saw it. :P But that's what they said. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:01, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Is homosexuality/indecent sexual behaviour legal in Tagog? :o --OuWTB 10:22, January 11, 2014 (UTC) As long as it isn't against other laws :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:25, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I find it strange that a dictature accepts homosexuality :o --OuWTB 11:04, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Tagog is a democracy though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:38, January 11, 2014 (UTC) And the colonel thinks homosexuality should be illegalized :( --OuWTB 12:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Let's have a poll on it :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:28, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Alive? Maybe the Tagogese government should pretend Ndengu is still alive. It would be very convenient to blame all our problems on him. :P (Just like Snowball in Animal Farm, if any of you have read it.) --Semyon 13:16, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :We can still blame him even though he's dead. We also have plenty of other people to blame (other SP members, the annoying Brunanter politicians, etc) so we don't need to pretend he's still alive. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:47, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::That's very true. It's funny to think of both the Tagogese government and the Brunanter government pretending Ndengu is alive for different reasons, though. :P --Semyon 15:41, January 12, 2014 (UTC) You have made a mistake with the photo, or is Ndengu secretly the current president of Tanzania as well. HORTON11: • 17:13, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hope I can clarify: 1) we haven't made a mistake with the photo, 2) Ndengu is dead, so he can't be the president of Tanzania and 3) he's certainly not the president of the Malawian National Salvation Front. :P --Semyon 22:23, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Mastes rofluk. :P --Semyon 00:25, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Újo neroflù? Dûmi å Ndengu ha nenårtit ságo takavíhki, pá klarût måste rofli å takavíhqë :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:41, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I love the "after death" section of this article. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:23, January 31, 2018 (UTC) It's true. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 08:07, February 1, 2018 (UTC)